


All You Need Is Love

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Oneshot, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every child deserves to be loved, and sadly, Adrien's father just doesn't. Or if he does, he never shows it. And he never has time for his son. But he did once - when Adrien's mother was alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started writing this before the preview of what looks to be Adrien and his mother but like, at the age he is now, so idk. If that is his mother, then this is an AU I guess. 
> 
> Basically I wanted to write something really sad and this came to mind.

Rain pounded away at the Agreste Mansion, drumming against the windows and tapping on the roof. The racket would have woken anyone up, anyone except Adrien Agreste that is who had already been lying awake for hours. He rolled over to check the time; 3:17am. The weary boy sighed, so much for a good night's sleep.

However it wasn't the weather that was keeping Adrien awake, rather, it was his memories - and the nightmares they fabricated. The ones that plagued him tonight involved his mother. Around this time of year, they always did.

It had been a decade now since she'd passed, and every year it just got harder. Every year the memories faded a little more, distorted a little more. Every year the image of a scared little boy tugging on his mother's lifeless arm, while his father did nothing to comfort him, would pass through his mind. And every year the same father got a little more detached from the rest of the world - and from his son.

No matter how cold his father acted towards him, no matter how distant he could be, Adrien couldn't help but remember a time when they were just one big happy family. When he knew, without a doubt, that his father loved him. No more, nor no less than his wife - for that was a different kind of love - but they both loved their golden haired little boy, unconditionally.

Adrien screwed up his face and buried it deep in his pillow, waking Plagg who had been nestled in the corner folds. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"I'm sorry, Plagg," Adrien mumbled into his pillow.

"Yeah, you'd better be." He flew up to Adrien's cheek and poked him, "You got any camembert to make up for it?"

"Go away Plagg, please."

The kwami opened his mouth as if to retort back, but something about Adrien's tone seemed off. So Plagg, for once, decided to do the right thing and back off. Five minutes passed and the boy still hadn't come up for air, worrying Plagg, though of course the kwami would never admit this to him. "You still alive?"

"Mmm," was the response.

"Good… Because I mean, who would feed me if you weren't?"

"Dunno."

Plagg sighed, he was going to have to sort this out. No, all this moping about and these one word answers wouldn't do at all. "Hey kid, you wanna talk about it?"

No response this time.

 _Well_ , thought Plagg, _I tried_. He was just about to settle back down when Adrien finally replied.

"You know," came the boy's quiet voice, still muffled slightly by the pillow, "I can't even remember the last time we spent time together."

Plagg frowned, "We're spending time together right now."

Adrien finally turned his face sideways, and looked at his kwami companion, "No, I mean me and my father." Suddenly, he kicked his covers off and flung himself onto his back, arms flopping across either side of the bed. "He barely even talks to me, except to remind me I have work to do." Adrien muttered angrily, "I think the most supportive thing I've got out of him is an emotionless 'good luck' when I had that big fencing tournament. The one he _didn't_ go to."

The tiny cat shrugged, "He's a busy guy."

"He was a busy guy before, Plagg," he said, sitting up, "When Maman was still alive he made time for her, he made time for me." Adrien drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Father would often find Maman and I in the kitchen baking - well, she baked, I tried to." A small smile appeared fleetingly on Adrien's face, and for that one moment he was a little boy once more.

 

_Gabriel Agreste regarded the events with amusement. His son's flour dusted hair bobbing all over the kitchen while his wife, with child-sized jam fingerprints on her cheeks and apron, laughed at the boy's antics._

_Catching him on his way back round to her, she lifted him up, setting him down softly on the counter next to her. But the little boy didn't want to let go. His mother chuckled and balanced him on her hip while she carried on baking._

_Upon seeing his father, the boy waved a chubby hand in the air. Eyes crinkling, Gabriel waved back but didn't move from his position by the door. This was their time. But that didn't mean he couldn't waste his own enjoying it._

 

And then the moment was gone.

A broken sob escaped Adrien's lips. "He made time then. Why not now?" He rested his chin dejectedly on his knees. "Why not now?"

"I don't know the answer to that." Plagg said quietly, burrowing his tiny body under Adrien's arms so that the boy could see the rare honesty in his kwami's eyes. "But I wish I did, kid, I wish I did."


End file.
